Favourite Face Off Episode 5
by DMC360
Summary: In this episode Smaug the Tremendous will be trying to burn Aragorn. Will he succeed?


**Favourite Face Off**

***Copyright Disclaimer:**

**I do not own: Godzilla, Transformers, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Bakugan, Beast Quest, Dinosaur King, Knack, Kid Icarus Uprising, Pokémon, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Greek Mythology, Yugioh and or Xiaolin Showdown. Also if you are wondering yes I gave permission to Pokesassin to do his version of my original idea!**

**Also Check out Pokesassin's version as well as it is really good and the battles are well thought out!**

Aragorn grunted as he threw his sword at the wall. He had not been paying attention to any of the fights happening, he was just training. He practiced his Sword-Skills as that was all he could do in his cell. Aragorn practiced jabs, uppercuts, slices down and through the middle though he still did not feel that he was ready to take on any foe in the arena down the hall.

(A week after Voldemort's unexpected loss against Remus Lupin.) "Has everyone prepared for this epic and hopefully climactic showdown between Aragorn and...Smaug the tyrannical!" As he was walking down the corridor Aragorn stopped in his tracks. Smaug was a Dragon that lived long before he did. He heard stories of him growing up and had nightmares each time about Rivendell burning to the ground. As he stood there, mesmerized Smaug passed in the same type of cage Godzilla and Mechagodzilla were trapped in. He gulped and made it look like he was confident as he walked to the sandy arena. Smaug's Cage was placed at the north of the Colossuem and Aragorn stood at the South. The Mines of Moria simulated around them putting each other in different rooms. The Mysterious Voice shouted "begin!" Aragorn panicked as soon as he heard those words and began looking for a bow hidden somewhere because Smaug had impenetrable golden armour covering his underbelly. But he had a tiny little opening that could kill Smaug in one hit! To access this point Aragorn needed a ranged weapon.

Since they were in different rooms there were 2 different holograms being shown in the cells. One showed Aragorn desperately searching for a ranged weapon of any kind, while the other showed Smaug prowling the simulated Mines. The Doctor studied the hologram closely scanning it with his Sonic Screwdriver. "I thought weapons couldn't activate in cells!" Qui Gon-Jinn shouted from his cell across the hall from the Doctor's. The Doctor looked at Qui Gon-Jinn and said "it's not a weapon..." (He then flipped it upwards and caught it like he always did) "It's a screwdriver!" The Doctor smiled and continued scanning the holograms and his cell.

Smaug thought he was closing in on Aragorn. He could smell his fear and agony. He then said with an evil grin "come out, come out wherever you are!" His tail then hit the wall on his left knocking it down. Sadly for him the only trace of life was the skeleton in the corner. "I am growing weary..." His tail then caused the wall on his right to crumble within seconds. Aragorn heard his voice booming through the mine and knew he had to hurry. Just his luck, he found a crossbow with 3 black arrows. Now all that worried him was that his aim with a bow (or Crossbow) was quite poor. "I found you!" Smaug said. Everyone in the cells was on the edge of their seats. Aragorn ducked behind a well. Smaug couldn't see but he started to smell Aragorn out. There was about 5 metres between Smaug and Aragorn. Aragorn decided it was the time to fire the first black arrow. He loaded the crossbow with the arrow and fired it at Smaug. The Magnificent Dragon heard the arrow whizzing towards him and burned it before it could reach his weak spot. Aragorn saw a mineshaft opening and decide to run to it. Smaug finally located him and swung his tail at Aragorn. Smaug severed Aragorn's cruciate ligament but he had to run none the less. To distract Smaug he fired another black arrow towards his weak spot. The gargantuan Dragon dodged another black arrow as Aragorn limped down the mineshaft. Aragorn shouted "No!" as he gazed at the dead end he was walking towards. Smaug stood at the entrance of the mineshaft. "Last Chance!" Aragorn fired another black arrow at Smaug. It was flying directly towards Smaug's weak spot until it was knocked away by his tail. "_Arwen I have failed you..." _Aragorn said with a tear rolling down his cheek thinking of his beloved spouse. Smaug breathed fire which incinerated Aragorn within seconds. "Smaug has won and will proceed to the next round!" the Mysterious Voice said. Aragorn's body was quickly reborn from the ashes after the battle ended. This was due to the fact that no competitors remained dead after the battle. Aragorn was brought back to his cell while Smaug re-entered his cage and went to the room where every other winner went.


End file.
